Trapped
by Kaoru Kamiya1
Summary: DBZ/Ranma crossover. What would happen, if the Jusenkyou springs were permenent from the start? Ranma stays permenently a girl, Genma's permenently a panda, and Ryouga is a pig. ALl the Ranma caracters eventually fall in the story, and Ranma ends up in
1. Chapter 1-A trip into a Spring. Harmless...

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or DBZ  
  
Trapped  
CHapter 1  
Ranma-Chan sighed. She still couldn't believe Jusenkyou. It was all Oyaji's fault, but now he was hardly a man. He was a panda. Just like i am a girl.   
TO explain it fully, I will start from the beginning.   
The past: Jusenkyou, Cursed Training Ground.  
Oyaji and i jumped up on the poles, he was getting slow. We continued for a while, until I got a good kick in. Then down he went, into the spring.   
I smirked as I stared at the water, and said, "What's the matter Oyaji? Are you going to stay down there all day?"  
As if in reply to my question, something burst out of the water. Instead of Oyaji though, it was a giant panda. PANDA!?!?  
The next thing I know, is falling, and then water, and a tingling. I swim up to the surface of the spring, and when I step out, I feel strange. Off-balance.   
I looked down at myself and screamed. I would have continued to scream, if the guide hadn't interupted me, and said, "Oh, to bad. You sir fell into Nyannichuan. Spring of drowned girl. Very tragic story of girl who drown there-" He never finished because I, and the panda, (whom I now beleived was my father) Were both yelling, asking if there was a way to change back. At least I think that's what I *think* the panda was saying.   
HE shook his head, and just said, "i am afraid sirs, that the curses are permenant. There is no cure."   
AT that point, I began to chase the panda, and yell about having, "Panda-Steak burgers" for dinner. As I was running, I ran into some guy in a yellow bandana. ~I wonder who that is~ I stopped quickly, and watched as the guy fell into a spring. I stare at it hopefully. Unfortunatly, All I see is black piglet. Aparently it was the guy.The guide came over, and said, "OH, to bad sir. You fall into Heituenniichuan, Spring of drowned black piglet. Very tragic story of Black piglet who drown there 1200 year ago."  
I walked over to the piglet, and picked him up, then I said, "listen, I'm really sorry about that. But....There is no way to change back."  
The piglet looked about to faint.   
A while later, I had a traveling companion. I learned that the pigs name was Ryouga Hibiki, aparently he had gotten lost when searching for- Hey wait a minute! He just said Ranma Saotome!  
I stare at the pig for a minute, than say, "I am Ranma Saotome." He looked at me, which clearly said he didn't beleive me.   
I then told him the story about how I was cursed, and he told me of his life after our due battle.   
even after I told him everything, He still wanted to travel with me. I think part of it was the fact that he would probobly get eaten if he went anywhere else.  
After some traveling, we came across a village. "Hmmm,," I said. The village was full of girls. A tornament was happening, but what I found so strange was that the guys weren't fighting. In fact, most of the guys were cleaning and cooking.   
Then, I spotted the prize for winning. A Giant Panda. Oyaji.   
I rolled my eyes, he's gotten himself into this, let him deal with it.  
AS I turned to walk away, I bumped into someone.  
"Gomen," I said, and Ryouga bweed what sounded like Gomen.  
I looked up, and saw a girl with purple hair glaring at me. I felt a bit surprised that she was angrey.  
"Stupid girl! You no bump into Xian-Puu again!" She said.  
I just shrugged, as I could barely understand her broken Japanese.  
Than her eyes fell on Ryouga, and she said, "IF you give me pig, you can leave."  
I jumped up. Ryouga was my only friend at the moment, and I wasn't about to let him get eaten.  
"No way!"   
After I said that, she attacked. By that time, lots of people had crowded around.  
She kicked my leg, and I punched her in the stomach. I had lost all prejeduces of fighting girls when I was turned into one permanently. SHe yelped, and tried hitting me. It was so easy to avoid her.  
Then, I hit her again. SHe looked even more angrey.   
I would have continued, If a shriveled old lady about 3 feet high hadn't gotten between us.  
"Huh?" I questioned.  
THe lady said, "You there, You had better not plan on beating Xian-Puu if you want to live." I heard a "Bweee" of surprise from next to me.  
Than the old lady(Or should I call her old bat?) said, "If you give us the pig, we'll let you live."  
"What!?! No way!" I cried out.  
4 hours later.  
"Whoah, that was a close one Ryouga." I said to him.  
AParently, after I beat that girl, I think her name is Xian-Puu, SHe started chasing me. Trying to kill me. Just my luck, huh?  
I looked at the ocean. Maybe I should try and swim back. It would be a bit harder carrying Ryouga, but I could do it.  
So I swam, making rests every now and then, with Ryouga on my back. When I reached Japan, I felt majorly relieved.  
I walked into the city, with Ryouga walking next to me. I looked at the sign, It said that the town was Satan city.  
AS I walked more, I saw another sign, It was advertising for the ~Sorry, I can't remember the Japanese spelling for it~ Worlds Strongest Martial Arts Tournament.  
"Hey, that looks fun, Maybe I'll enter." I said to Ryouga. ALl he did was go "Bweee!"   
I looked at it, and saw that the date was in 3 days. "Well, I guess I should train for it." I said to no one in particular.  
5 hours later in the forest near town.  
I yawned. Geez, I was tired. I was practcing a bit, when Ryouga bit my ancle.  
"Oww!" I yelled. I started to hop up and down, on one foot, while holding my other.  
I stopped, when I realized that Ryouga was Bweeing so that it sounded like he was laughing.  
"What'd you do that for?!?" I yelled.  
Ryouga stopped Bweeing, and scratched in the dirt, 'If you let me sneak up on you, your no martial artist.'  
I was outraged. "How dare you say I'm not a martial artist! I am a way better martial artist than you! Your just a pig!"  
He frowned,(Or at least what could pass for a frown) and scratched into the dirt, 'How about I try to bite you, while you have to keep from being bitten?'  
I thought for a moment, and said, "Sure Pig-boy!"  
He looked angry for a moment, than he darted at me. I yelped a dodged, I hadnt expected him to start so soon. After a couple more times, (10 to be exact) He got me. This time on my other foot.  
After a while, he couldn't hit me once. I sat down, next to Ryouga, whom I had dubbbed, 'Pig Boy', and said, "  
"How 'bout we go get something to eat?" I asked.  
He scratched into the dirt, 'Sure.'  
When we got to town, I wanted meat, but Ryouga wouldn't go into the butchers. not that I blamed him. So I went into the bakery.  
At the bakery, I picked up a loaf of bread, and as I turned a corner, I walked into someone. I stood up and helped the person up, now I could see that it was a onna, and she was carrying *lots* of food.  
"Gomen, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said.  
The onna smiled, and said, "That's allright. I can barely see where I'm going with all this food. My name's Son ChiChi.  
I said, "My name's-" I thought for a moment, I couldn't say Ranma 'cuse it's a boys name. I got it! "-Saotome Reiko."  
I than looked at the food, and asked, "WHy don't I help you get all this food home?"  
She smiled gratefully, and said, "Aa. That would be helpful. Doomo arigatoo."  
I said, "Doo Itashimashite."  
On the way to her house, ChiChi-san(She's asking me to call her just ChiChi) told me she had 2 kids, (Though one doesn't live there anymore).  
I told her a bit about me, (Not a whole lot, meaning the Trip to China was excluded) and how I had been on a martial arts training trip with Oyaji since I was 6.   
She frowned and said, "Do you ever get to see your Okassan?"  
I sighed, and told her that I hadn't seen her since I was 6. ChiChi was amazed. When we reached a capsule house, I guessed it was hers. We went inside to Put the stuff away, and when we were done I heard some sounds of fighting not far away.  
"Hey ChiChi, Whose fighting out there?" I asked.  
"Oh, that just Goku, My husband, and Goten, my son." She said.  
I than asked if I could help cook. She said it was ok.  
After a while, the door opened, and ChiChi said, "Hey guys, this is Reiko. She bumped into me at the market, and offered to help me carry the food home. She offered to help cook as well." She than frowned. "That's more than you two ever do!"  
I then looked up, and saw 2 guys with the same hair, though one was clearly high-shool age, and the other was an adult. At the moment they were both trying to hide from ChiChi.  
After we were done cooking, ChiChi asked if I wanted to stay for dinner,  
I said, "Sure."  
At dinner.  
At dinner, I tried for once to eat like a normal human being. I sweatdropped as I saw Goku and Goten eating. Than were eating 10 times more quickly than I usually do. I glanced over at ChiChi, and saw that she was eating like a normal human.  
When no one was looking, I gave a piece of meat to Ryouga. When I looked up, Goten was looking at me with an amused look on his face. I just grinned.  
When Everyone was done eating, ChiChi said, "I hope your weren't startled by my family's eating habits'."  
I inwardly smiled, and said, "Iie, it was a little strange, but not really weird.  
When I was getting ready to leave, ChiChi asked, "Do you have a place to stay?"  
I felt uncomfterable, and said, "Iie. I was just gonna camp out tonight."  
She smiled. and said, "It's supposed to rain tonight, You can stay here."  
"Arigato."   
TBC  
Note:The name Ranma used, Reiko, Means Soul Child. Please Review!  
Oyaji: Old man, Ranma calls his Genma this in the Japanese version.  
Gomen: Sorry  
Onna: Woman  
Aa: yes, yeah, sure. Less formal.  
Doomo Arigato:Thank you  
Doo Itashimashite:It's okay. Think nothing of it.   
Okassan:Mother  
Iie: no  
Arigato: Thanks 


	2. Chapter 2-Trouble brewing

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Dragonball Z  
Trapped  
Chapter 2  
I woke up with a start, Where am I? Oh yeah, ChiChi-san offered to let me stay here.  
I heard sounds outside the window, and went over and looked outside. What I saw surprised me. Goten and Goku were sparring. But what surprised me was that they weren't touching the ground. I'd heard of great martial artists that had been able to acomplish many great things, but this I'd never thought was possible!   
After a while of watching them spar, I smelled something food. Brekfeast. When I got down there, I saw that ChiChi-san was cooking.  
"That smells good," I said.  
ChiChi Said, "Arigato."  
After brekfest, I asked if Goten would teach me to fly.  
"You want to learn to fly?" Asked Goten.  
Goten thought for a moment 'well, her chi is higher than most humans, so she could do it quicker than most humans who've never fought.'  
Of course, Goten is currently unaware of Reiko's ability to learn the art.  
Goten, decides to teach her how to fly using Gohans method.  
When Goten and I reached the cliff, I was a little confused, what am I supposed to do?  
"Here we are, now, to learn to fly I'm gonna drop you off the cliff. You need to focus on chi, to fly. If you don't get it, I catch you before you hit the ground," Goten said.  
My eyes probobly bulged halfway out of my head. Fall off a cliff?!?! I relaxed a moment, then smirked as I thought of oyagi ever trying this. He'd probobly end up a splatter on the ground.  
Goten dropped me, and I tryed to get a feel of the chi, it's a little hard to concentrate though, when you can see the ground rushing up at you.  
There! I think I almost had it! I was about having it, when I felt Goten catch me. I blinked as I realized I'd almost hit the ground.   
I was dropped yet again, only this time about half way down, I managed to get ahold of the chi, and could feel my aura spring up around me as I stopped a few feet above the ground. I cheered, and laughed. Then I fell.   
I hit the ground with a sweatdrop on my head, musta lost concentration.  
I could see Goten shaking his head in amusement still in the spot he'd dropped me from.  
****  
After I had gotten the hang of flying (I still wobbled a bit) we headed back to the Son's house.  
When we got there, I found out that Goten's oniisan along with his musume and wife, were coming over for dinner.  
I decided to help ChiChi-san prepare, if they ate as much as Goten and Goku, She'll need some help!  
Aparently, Goku had informed them of me, so they weren't to surprised to see me. Turns out, the musume was a four year old named Pan. She's Kawaii! I then thought about what I thought, and sweat dropped. Are you insane Ranma?!?! "'Kawaii'"? Noooo!! I'm becoming all girl!!!  
I snapped out of my momentary breakdown, when I noticed ChiChi had just announced dinner. I went to the table, and quickly grabbed my food, before it could be devouered by the Son's. Even Pan was eating more that a normal 4 year old. I shrugged, must be heredi-Whats that word....oh well, whatever that word is.  
"So, Reiko-san,"Asked Videl,"My kaasan in law told me you've been on a training trip, but what have you been doing for the past year?"  
I froze, what to say?!?  
"Umm...Well...I was...." I stopped for a minute, than just thought, What the hell, "I was still on the training trip, Oyaji had taken me ta China."   
After a couple more questions(I was rather relieved when they were over) and Gohan-san and his family had left, I realized I hadn't seen Ryouga all day. He probobly got lost.  
I went searching for him, and found him in a cabinet under a sink. The weird thing is, how did he get into it? I shrugged, and when I picked up Ryouga, I looked at him, and just shook my head amusedly. Ryouga just Bweeed.  
I went downstairs, and managed to find him some scraps to eat. When I was back upstairs I realized I'd forgetten to get something for myself to drink, so I went back downstairs,  
"Stay here Ryouga."  
When I got back, I sweatdropped when I realized Ryouga wasn't where I left him.  
"Figures...that pig could get lost by standing still," I said in amusement. After I found him again, (This time in the fridge)I decided to make a rope or something to keep him from getting lost. After borrowing some rope, I made a makeshift collar, (Which Ryouga didn't like, making this clear by biting my hand)and had tied a rope to it, I tied the rope to the doorknob.  
I smiled trumpiantly.   
"I'd like to see you get lost now!"   
I went back downstairs, and onto the porch ~Im not sure if capsule houses have porches, but in this story they will~ and sat on a bench.  
I wonder how powerful I can get. Maybe I can get Goku or Goten to train me, so that I'll be more powerful than the old fool could have imagined. I chuckled.   
Unaware to Reiko, at that very moment, a young chinese amazon with purple hair was setting out on a quest to kill her.   
Also going on at that moment, was a giant panda managing to escape the Amazon village.  
While Reiko was imagining becoming that worlds greatest martial artist,(She actually had stars in her eyes) Goten was thinking of a cute redhead.  
****  
In Tokyo, Nerima ward.  
Soun Tendo was furious. He didn't get angry very often. He had thought his former friend Saotome was supposed to be bringing Ranma here to marry one of his Musumes!  
Back at the son's residence, a certain Saotome sneezed.  
Onto nicer matters, he had signed his daughter, Akane Tendo up for the Tenchaiiki Budaki ~Correct me if my spelling is wrong~, and she was leaving to go to it now.   
"Ohh Akane!!!! My musume is going to become a world champion! Wahhhhh!!!" Akane Tendo blushed, then frowned from embaressment. She remembered hearing that the world champion is almost always a boy, well, I'll show those Hentais!!  
****  
Reiko headed upstairs, and yawned.  
"G'night pig boy," She mumbled as she fell asleep. She was so tired, she didn't even notice Ryouga trying to bite her foot.  
TBC  
Notes:So, I finally got another chapter up, ranma may be reiko now, but he..er,she....er...I don't know, he/she still think of himself as Ranma. Also, trouble in brewing! A giant panda, an amazon,and Akane Tendo are all heading for Ranma....  
Japanese guide:  
Musume:Daughter  
Oniisan:Big brother  
Kawaii:Cute  
Hentai:Pervert 


End file.
